


Quantum Superposition: A Practical Exercise

by GloriaMundi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, External Link, Illustrated, Javascript, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose Your Own Adventure, version: P0RN.<br/><span class="small">This fic uses Javascript, and is hosted offsite.</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantum Superposition: A Practical Exercise

You are Doctor Rodney McKay. You are the smartest man in two galaxies, but despite this you are expected to accompany Sheppard and his team on missions through the 'gate, where you meet exotic Pegasus natives, learn about their technological achievements and mock their so-called "science".

This does not always end well.

Today, for instance, Selicha's Director of Commerce accused you of disrespecting their culture. You did no such thing! Elizabeth explained, at considerable length, how such misunderstandings could occur, but you didn't use loaded words like 'cult' or 'voodoo' to describe their economic system: you merely pointed out that where you came from, astrology had been thoroughly discredited well before the discovery of electricity.

You were invited to make amends via a ritual. Unfortunately, your objections were to no avail: the last thing you remember is choking on a sickly-sweet (and probably carcinogenic) lungful of gas. Now you're waking up in bed in a sunny room.

Click [here](http://glories.oscillating.net/quantum/superposition.htm) to continue the story!

 

(or just gaze at the fantastic art by **eruthros**...)

**Author's Note:**

> My best award evah: winner of the **kink_bingo** mods' _Fic that is just really really ridiculously cool so it gets its own category_ prize!  
> 


End file.
